degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB Season 1 Episode 38: Acting Out (2)
Main Plot: Donovan (Donovan walks out of class looking cautious. Travis sees him.) Travis: Nightmares? Donovan: No. Jake and his crew. Travis: They're at it again? Donovan: They always are. Travis: Ouch. Donovan: You don't know how I'm feeling. Travis: Don, are you gonna let Jackass Morales, Jomophobe, and Jerky Chambers ruin you? Donovan: No... Travis: Then fight back. Donovan: I don't wanna get in anymore trouble then I already am. Travis: Do you want Prom crashed on your part? Donovan: No. Travis: How about Grade 12? Graduation? Senior Prom? You those to be let down? Along with Molly? Donovan: No, man! Travis: Then brush these guys off your shoulders. Donovan: How? Travis: We these. (Travis points at Donovan's fists.) Travis: And this. (He points at his head.) Donovan: Think and fight? Travis: You know what I mean. Don't let those losers take up anymore of your time. Fight back. (Travis leaves.) Opening Subplot: Damon (Damon walks into Mr. Hudson's office.) Mr. Hudson: Damon. Glad you can make it. (Damon sees his parents with Daniel.) Damon: What is this? Mr. Wells: Damon. We know. Damon: About what? Mrs. Wells: Your bulimia. Damon: Oh no. How did you know? Mrs. Wells: Mr. Hudson and your friend told us. Damon: Way to go Daniel. Mr. Hudson: Daniel, your dismissed. Daniel: Sorry, man. (Daniel leaves.) Mr. Wells: Since November, you've put you health at risk. Damon: I'm only doing it to look good. Mr. Wells: You don't need to do that to impress anyone. You look great. Damon: Don't try and chear me up. Mrs. Wells: Mr. Hudson: Explained everything to us. This can only mean one thing. Damon: Oh really? And what's that? Mr. Wells: We are sending you to rehab. Damon: What?! Rehab? Mr. Wells: It's just a rehabillitation center. It's not that bad. Damon: You can't do this to me! Mrs. Wells: It's the only way. Damon: You can't put me in rehab!! (Damon runs out of the office.) Third Plot: Cassie/Chloe (At lunch Cassie walks into the Caff.) Cassie: Becks! Liam! Rebecca: Hey Cassie. Liam: Hello Cass. (A group of people are looking and grinning at Cassie.) Rebecca: What's their problem? Cassie: Do I smell? Liam: You smell nice. (A small group walk over to them.) Freshman Boy: Wow, Cassie. Life probably sucks huh? Freshman Girl: But I guess some people have to do five years. (They walk away laughing.) Rebecca: Cassie, what are they talking about? Cassie: I... I don't. (Chloe walks over to them.) Chloe: Who's the bitch? Cassie: Excuse me? Chloe: Liam, Cassie likes you. Cassie: How the hell did you know about that? Chloe: The same way I found out about you repeating Grade 9 next year. Rebecca: You're getting held back?! Cassie: I just found out the other day. Chloe: I spread rumors since you think I'm a bitch! Cassie: Well you are a bitch if you're gonna go and do that! Chloe: Oh well! That's for stealing my friend...niner. Cassie: And you are a SLUT!! Rebecca: Cassie! (Chloe slaps Cassie. Cassie punches Chloe to the floor.) Rebecca: Liam! Do something! Liam: She has a crush on me? (Chloe and Cassie are wrestling on the floor pulling each other's hair. People watch and laugh.) Cassie: You bitch! (Cassie gets up and kicks Chloe.) Cassie: That's for ruining my day! (People cheer for Cassie and she smiles. Samantha and Latisha appear.) Samantha: Good job, Stark! Latisha: Damn, that girl can fight! Cassie: Aww, thank you. Too bad we won't be in Grade 10 together. Samantha: There's always a year after. (Rebecca starts getting mad.) Rebecca: Cassie!! Liam: I like you too!! Rebecca: Liam!! Liam: Oh sorry. Rebecca: Cassie what the hell is wrong with you? Cassie: She had it coming. Rebecca: No she didn't. She's still on the ground! Chloe: Ow. Help. (Daniel walks in.) Daniel: Whoa! (He sees scratches on Chloe and Cassie.) Daniel: Did I miss something huge or what? Liam: She likes me! Cassie: I kicked her ass. Rebecca: And I'm mad at yours! (Rebecca storms out. Daniel helps up Chloe.) Daniel: You okay? Chloe: I'll live. She's a hell of a fighter. (Cassie walks out. Liam follows her.) Liam: Cassie! Cassie: Are you mad? Liam: No. You fight well! Cassie: No not that. About me liking you? Liam: No. I like you too. Cassie: Do you? (Cassie leans in but Liam backs away.) Liam: Unfortunatley, I have a girlfriend. Cassie: Oh, sorry. Liam: Yeah. Cassie: Who? Liam: Re... Cassie: Re? Liam: You don't know her. Cassie: Oh. Well I'm still good for you. Liam: I call you. Cassie: Okay. Liam: Oh and good job kicking Chloe's ass. She had it coming. Cassie: Thanks. (They walks separate ways.) Main Plot: Donovan (Afterschool, Frankie is walking in an empty hallway on the phone with Randi.) Randi: Let's make a deal... do something good this week, and we have sex on Friday. Frankie: How kindly. (He hears heavy breathing and groaning.) Frankie: Hold on. Hello? (Frankie truns and sees figure on the ground struggling to get up.) Frankie: Hey!! Are you okay? (He walks over to the person and sees its face. It's Donovan.) Frankie: Donovan? Oh my god!! (The beaten, battered and bruised Donovan looks at Frankie.) Donovan: F-fran-kie! (Donovan panics.) Frankie: It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you! I'm not your enemy anymore. (He calls 911. Donovan starts passing out.) Frankie: SOMEBODY HELP!!!! Subplot: Damon (Damon is seen packing his locker. Daniel and Chloe walk over to him.) Chloe: What's with the packing. Damon: I'm going to rehab. Daniel: Ouch. Damon: Thank a lot, Danny. Daniel: I don't want you hurt. Damon: You already hurt me! Chloe: It's for the best. Damon: What happened to you? Daniel: Cassie and her got into a fight. Damon: Who won? Daniel: Cassie. Damon: What for? Daniel: Chloe spreaded rumors. Chloe: I'll explain later. (Chloe limps away.) Third Plot: Cassie/Chloe (Cassie walks over to Rebecca.) Rebecca: What? Cassie: Are you mad? Rebecca: Darn right I am. Cassie: Look, I'm sorry I beat up Chloe. Rebecca: Whatever. Cassie: I still wanna be friends. Rebecca: Fine, we're friends but it's still gonna be awkward? Cassie: What? Rebecca: You repeating Grade 9. Cassie: Pretend I'll be a sophomore. Rebecca: If you wanted help, you should've went to Liam instead of Samantha. Cassie: I didn't want to cheat. Rebecca: Fine. I'm out. (Rebecca starts to walk away.) Rebecca: Oh and Liam's mine. (Rebecca leaves and Cassie's jaw drops.) Main Plot: Donovan (Molly, Frankie, May, Travis and Randi are at the hospital with Donovan.) Doctor: You're friend will be okay. Molly: Is he? Doctor: One hundred percent. He's only suffered minor injuries. Frankie: What kind? Doctor: Small bruises and some cuts. It's great that you helped your friend. Frankie: Th-Thank you. (The doctor walks out. Savannah, Skyler, Alberta and Trevor walk in.) Trevor: What the hell happened? Frankie: Somebody beat the crap out of him. Alberta: May god help him! Frankie: Who would do this? (Donovan wakes up.) Travis: Hey buddy. (Donovan panicks from seeing Randi, Savannah, Frankie and Skyler.) Donovan: You! You! Frankie: Calm down! I brought you here. Donovan: You sent those bastards to kill me! Frankie: What? I don't know what you're talking about! Molly: Donovan, Frankie's the one who found you and called an ambulance for you. Donovan: You did that, for me? Frankie: Yeppers. Donovan: But you hate me. Frankie: Not anymore. Donovan: You you two! Randi and Savannah! Don't you hate each other? Savannah: A while back Randi and I became friends again and we talked things over with Frankie. Frankie: I learned that some rivalries can't go on. Like ours. Donovan: Hello? Frankie Martin? (They laugh.) Alberta: But who would do this to you? Skyler: Yeah! Tell us! Frankie: Who did this? Donovan: The three people who still hate me. Frankie: JC, Jacob and Jo? Donovan: They jumped me when I tried fighting back. Thanks for the advice Travis. It sucks. Travis: Sorry... Frankie: THey may be my friends too. But... Randi: What? Frankie: They need a little punishment. Friends? (Donovan smiles.) Donovan: Friends. (They shake hands and fist bumps. Everyone smiles and become friends.) Frankie: There's one thing though. Donovan: And what's that? Frankie: Good thing Randi and Molly talked about this with me. This is for last year. (Frankie kisses Molly. Everyone oooh's and laughs.) Donovan: Asshole. I guess it's only fair. Subplot: Damon (Damon is in the car with his parents.) Mr. Wells: Here we are. Damon: I don't wanna be here. Mr. Wells: You have to be here. (They walk into a rehab center.) Mr. Wells: Hello, we would like to check our son into rehab. Receptionist: Okay, sign him up here. (They sign.) Receptionist: Thank you. Come with me. (Damon and his parents follow the receptionist.) Third Plot: Cassie/Chloe (Cassie gets home.) Cassie: I'm home. Mr. Stark: Cassie! What happened? Cassie: I was in a fight. Mrs. Stark: Did they hurt you? Cassie: No, mom. I won. Mr. Stark: Well, at least you won. Mrs. Stark: Go clean up and have some dinner. Cassie: No problem. ...Next Week... Molly: It's beautiful! Frankie: Let's party it up! ...The... Liam: Look, we should talk. Rebecca: About what? Liam: Us. ...Season... Savannah: Let's run against just for fun. Skyler: That's pretty fair. Maive: My sister has the results. ...Finale... Ramona: And this year's King and Queen are... (Molly and Donovan hold hands.) (Randi and Frankie hold hands.) (Savannah and Jayden hold hands.) (Liam and Cassie lean in for a kiss at the prom.) (People clap and cheer.) ...The Spring Season Finale of Orlando TCB. Coming in Two Weeks... ...Catch the marathon of this season's episodes on Orando and Degrassi Wiki... Category:Blog posts